The New Girl
by USCutie15
Summary: A 17 year old detective gets transferred to their precinct. What is she hiding and what is her relation to Serena Southerlyn? Abbie\Serena fic. WARNING: Child Abuse and Rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings: **Serena\Abbie

**Disclaimer: **Don't own what you recognize

**A\N: **WARNING: Femlash, child abuse and rape.

* * *

"Ed, Lennie, Serena, Jack, my office please." Lieutanant Anita Van Burean said as she saw them come in.

They looked at each other confused, but followed her to her office.

"Yes?" Lenny questioned.

"We have a new detective." Anita said.

"Oh, male or female?" Ed asked clearly very interested in the new detective's gender.

Serena looked at him and rolled her eyes.

Anita smiled. "Oh, don't flatter yourself Ed, she's only 17."

They looked shocked at her.

"Yup, that's right. A teenage detective, but believe me, she takes her job very serious."

They nodded and were about to head out when a knock sounded at the door. All eyes turned to a young girl.

"Hi, i'm detective Leslie Johnson, I think I'm in the right place." She looked a bit unsure.

"Yes, i'm Lieutenant Anita Van Burean." They shook hands and Anita started introducing everyone.

"This is ADA Jack McCoy." Leslie shook his hand.

"Ed Green." Leslie shook his hand too.

"Lennie Briscoe." She shook his hand.

"And finally Serena Southerlyn." Leslie smiled and Serena smiled back as they shook hands.

"So, when do you want to start?" Anita asked.

"Whenever you want me to." Leslie responded.

"Are you still unpacking or are you free today?"

"The unpacking can wait until the weekend, I'm free today."

Everyone was surprised.

"Okay then, you can start today." Anita said and smiled.

Leslie smiled back and Lennie showed her her desk while the others got to work.

* * *

It was noon when Serena showed up at Leslie's desk.

"Hey." Serena said.

Leslie looked up from her papers and smiled. "Hi."

"Do you want to grab something to eat?" Serena asked.

"Uh." Leslie looked at her watch. "Wow, I didn't know it was already noon. Yeah, sure, why not." She chuckled and grabbed her things.

Serena chuckled and they headed out for lunch.

* * *

While they were eating, a young boy came up to Leslie.

"Hi."

"Uh, hi, do I know you?" Leslie asked confused.

"No, but can't a guy talk to someone as pretty as you?" He flirted as he winked at her.

She smiled. "Sure, so what do you want to talk about?" She asked as she stretched back in her chair enough for him to see her badge.

He looked at her badge and backed off. "Uh, I have to get back to my friend." He said as he quickly vanished.

Serena laughed and Leslie chuckled.

"I swear I'm going to marry my badge someday." She joked.

Serena laughed. "I think you are, the way it scares guys off."

Leslie laughed. "So how about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

Serena got a little nervous, she didn't know how this girl would react.

"Uhm, not really, I...uhm..." Serena stuttered.

"Sorry, it's none of my buisness, forget I asked.

"No, it's not that, it's just that, uhm, I have a girlfriend." Serena said as she waited for a disgusted look, getting a smile instead.

"Oh, who is she?" She asked curiously.

Serena was surprised. "Uh, you're not disgusted or anything?"

"Uh, no, why would I be? Come on, I'm not going to think you're disgusting for being gay. Look, what I look for in a person is a heart, someone who understands you and is your friend, not if they're gay or not." She rolled her eyes and smiled.

Serena looked amused and smiled back.

"Okay then, if that's the case then, her name is Abiie Carmichael."

Leslie almost spit out her drink.

"Oh my God, you mean THE Abbie Carmichael? The badass Abbie Carmichael? The Hang 'Em Higher Carmichael?" Leslie asked.

Serena laughed. "Yes, that Abbie Carmichael."

"Hmm, tell me more." She asked clearly interested as Serena laughed and told her a couple of stories.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hmm, tell me more." She asked clearly interested as Serena laughed and told her a couple of stories._

When they finished, they went together back to the precinct.

* * *

Leslie was talking to Ed when a young girl approached her desk.

"Hi, can I help you?" Leslie asked as she smiled at the young girl.

"Uhm, I need to talk to a police officer." The young girl said polietly.

Leslie smiled and showed the girl her badge. "My name's Leslie Johnson, I'm a police officer. Are you okay?" She said.

"My daddy...he...uhm..." The girl was struggling to get the words out.

Ed and Leslie looked at eachother and it was Ed who spoke up.

"Hi, my name's Ed, would it be better if we went into an interrogation room?"

The young girl nodded and the three of them headed to the closest interrogation room.

They sat down and Leslie spoke up. "Okay, so what's your name?"

"Chloe Benitez." The young girl said.

"How old are you, Chloe?" Leslie asked.

"Ten."

"Okay, so can you tell me why you needed to talk to a police officer?"

Chloe nodded and swallowed.

"My dad, he, uh, yesterday when I was sleeping, he came into my room." She said.

"Can you tell me what he did when he came into your room?"

"He uh, he uh, woke me up and told me how pretty I was and that he wanted to show me how much he loved me." She said tears forming in her eyes.

"It's okay, take your time." Leslie said as she glanced at Ed and he could see the fire burning in Leslie's eyes.

"He took my pajama bottoms off, then my undies and he hurt me real bad." It was then that she broke down.

Leslie got up from her chair and rubbed the girl's arm comfortingly as she crouched next to her.

"It's okay, he'll never hurt you again." Leslie said.

"It was my birthday, it was supposed to be a happy day and he ruined it." Chloe cried.

Leslie couldn't hear anymore and decided to let Ed take the lead.

Ed nodded and Leslie turned to the young girl.

"My friend Ed is going to ask you a few more questions, okay? I have to go somewhere, alright?"

Chloe nodded and Leslie gave her a reassuring squeeze on the arm before heading out.

Serena was watching from the window and was concerned for Leslie. She didn't seem to be feeling very well, so she decided to check up on her later.

"Okay, Chloe, can you tell me your dad's name?" Ed asked.

* * *

Leslie was in the bathroom putting water on her face when Serena came in.

"There you are." Serena said.

"Hey." She said as she dried her face.

"You okay?"

"No, did you hear that? It's sick! That...bastard, raped her on her 10th birthday. Sick son of a bitch is going to be sorry." She said.

"I already told Ed and Lennie to go pick him up."

"Ugh, I wish I could interview him." She said angrily.

"Take it easy. Haven't you dealt with cases like this before?" Serena asked confused.

"Of course I have, but not-" She stopped herself before she said anything else.

"But not what?" Serena asked.

"Nothing. Let's go, I have to get to work."

Serena was really confused, but got to her own work anyway.

* * *

Serena had already set the bail in court so she was now off to interview the suspect.

When she got there, she went in along with Jack McCoy.

They sat down and the man smiled.

"So, my daughter told you that I made love to her, so what?"

"Made love? You raped your daughter, Mr. Benitez." Jack McCoy said angrily.

Roberto Benitez smiled.

"I don't think we have anything else to talk about." Roberto's lawyer said.

"I do." Roberto said.

"What do you mean you do?" His lawyer asked him.

"I'd like to talk to Leslie." Roberto said and smiled.

"Leslie who?" Jack asked.

"Leslie Johnson, your detective."

Serena and Jack shared a worried glance.

"She'll be here tomorrow." Jack said and they stood up and left.

When Jack and Serena were outside, they turned to eachother.

"How does he know her, she didn't interview him or pick him up. she hasn't even seen him yet." Serena said.

"Well, do you think she knows him?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." Serena said.

"Set up a lunch for the two of you and ask her. Oh and tell her that he requested her to interview him."

Serena nodded and they went their seperate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Set up a dinner for the two of you and ask her. Oh and tell her that he requested her to interview him."_

_Serena nodded and they went their seperate ways._

* * *

When Serena got home, Abbie was already making dinner so she quietly snuck up behind her and put her arms around her waist.

"Hey, it smells good." Serena said as she smiled.

Abbie turned around and gave her a kiss. "It should be ready in about twenty minutes." She smiled.

"Okay then, I'll go take a shower really quick and I'll be right back." Serena said as she headed for the shower.

A few minutes later Serena came out of the shower as Abbie was finishing the last few touches of dinner.

"Dinner's ready." Abbie said.

"Hmm, looks delicious too." Serena said as she licked her lips and Abbie laughed.

They sat down and started eating.

Abbie cocked her head to the side as she noticed that Serena was deep in thought.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Serena said snapping out of it.

"What's bothering you?"

"How about we finish dinner and we can cuddle on the couch?"

"Sure." Abbie replied.

They soon finished dinner and sat down on the couch.

"Please tell me what's bothering you, Serena."

Serena sighed. "We got a case today. A bad one." She started.

"What kind of case?" Abbie asked.

"The kind when a 10 year old comes into the station asking for help cause daddy dearest raped her." She said through gritted teeth.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know, it's just that...gosh, it was her birthday and it's like she said and I quote: 'It was supposed to be a happy day and he ruined it.'"

Abbie sighed.

"And here's where the case gets twisted." Serena stated. "You know the new detective I was talking about, Leslie?"

"Yeah, what about her?" Abbie asked.

"The guy asked specifically for her and called her by her first name, we think he knows her."

"Oh." Was all Abbie said.

"Yeah. Look, Jack wants me to ask her about it, do you wanna come along for lunch, she's your 'fan'."

"My fan?" Abbie asked as she rised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, she asked me if I had a boyfriend, so I said no, I have a girlfriend, then she was very curious about who and when I told her your name she almost spit her drink out and started saying 'Abbi Carmichael? You mean the abbie Carmichael, you mean Hang 'Em Higher Carmichael? That Abbie Carmichael?' It was so funny the way she said it, it was like you were tha president or something." Serena said as she laughed.

Abbie started laughing too. "Well, then I guess it won't hurt to meet her."

"Tomorrow, lunch?"

"Yeah, now let's go to bed, I'm tired."

"Me too." Serena said and they got up to go to bed.

* * *

Morning came quick as Abbie and Serena got ready to go to work.

When they were done they kissed goodbye and each one headed for their cars to go to work.

When Serena got to work, she saw Leslie already sitting on her desk and she looked like she hadn't slept.

"Good morning." Serena said as she passed a cup of coffee to her.

Leslie took it and took a sip. "What time is it?"

Serena looked at her watch. "8:30."

"Ok."

"Leslie, did you get any sleep yesterday?"

"No, but it was worth it, here, you can finally convict the son of a bitch." Leslie said as she handed Serena a piece of paper.

Serena took it and examined it. "We still need to interview him."

Leslie looked at her surprised. "You haven't done that yet?"

"No, and by the way, Abbie wants to meet you and I need to talk to you about this case, so lunch?"

"Uh, sure." Lelsie said.

"Okay, this time your off the hook, but next time you stay up all night working on a case, you won't be that lucky." Serena said and as she walked away, she could swear that she heard Leslie mutter 'I wasn't going to sleep anyway.'

They worked until finally, lunch time came.

Leslie told Serena that she'd meet her at the café, so Serena met up with Abbie first and they made small talk as they waited for Leslie.

When Leslie got there, she walked up to their table as abbie smiled and stood up.

Hi, I'm Abbie Carmichael." She said extending her hand.

"Leslie Johnson." Leslie introduced as she shook Abbie's hand and they sat down.

Lelsie then turned to Serena. "So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi, I'm Abbie Carmichael." She said extending her hand._

_"Leslie Johnson." Leslie introduced as she shook Abbie's hand and they sat down._

_Leslie then turned to Serena. "So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"_

* * *

"Right, about that..." Serena started as their meals came and they began eating. "...our suspect will only talk to you."

"What? Why? I haven't even met him, how does he request for someone he doesn't know?" Leslie asked.

"That's exactly my point, you probably know him." Serena said.

Leslie raised her eyebrows, looked at Abbie then at Serena again. "Okay? What's his name?" She asked.

"Roberto Benitez." As Serena said the name, both Serena and Abbie watched as Leslie's eyes went from bright to haunted in a second as she turned as white as a sheet.

"Uh, are you okay?" Abbie asked concerned.

"Yeah." She replied. "Uh, no, I don't know him." She said.

"Leslie, you know you have to tell us if you do. Does the name ring a bell?"Serena said.

"I don't know him, damn it! I gotta go." She said as she got up, left a couple of dollars to pay for her food and left.

Serena looked at Abbie.

"She definitely knows him." Abbie said.

Serena nodded. "Yeah, she tensed up and her eyes went from bright to almost like haunted or something."

"Yeah." Abbie agreed.

* * *

The next day Serena was in her office when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in." She said without looking up from her papers.

"Hey." She heard a youung voice say, she looked up and there was Leslie.

"Hey." She said as she stopped what she was doing and offered Leslie a seat.

Leslie sat down.

"Uhm, I'm sorry for the way I reacted yesterday." She said as she looked at Serena with a guilty look.

Serena smiled. "Not a problem."

Leslie sighed. "I know him and I'll uh talk to him."

"So, you do know him." Serena stated.

Leslie nodded slowly. "Yeah, unfortunetly." She said.

"Okay, so when can you go?"

"Can I ask you something first?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Can you, uh, come with me?" She asked nervously.

"Sure, but why?" Serena asked.

"I uhm, don't really want to be alone with him, it's kind of creepy." Leslie said.

Serena nodded. "Okay, so when do you want to go?"

"ASAP."

"How about now?"

"Okay."

They got their stuff and headed for the car.

When they were almost at the prison, Serena spoke up.

"How do you know him, exactly?"

"Oh, you'll figure it out when we get there, believe me." Leslie said as she looked out the window.

Serena was concerned about this, she had no clue as to how Leslie knew this guy, but she was about to figure out.

* * *

They entered the room where they'd be interviewing Roberto.

Roberto immediately stood up and walked over to Leslie.

"Hey beautiful." He said.

"Don't call me that." She spat.

They sat down, Roberto and his lawyer on one side of the table and Leslie and Serena on the other.

"I heard you requested to see me." Leslie said as professional and as calm as she could.

"Well, you heard right, sweet pea." He smiled and Leslie glared at him.

"So, I suppose you know this girl." Leslie said as she passed him a photo of the 10 year old that she had interviewed before.

"I do, she's my daughter, why?" He asked as he winked at Leslie.

"Because evidence says you raped her, you hurt your own daughter." Serena said in disgust.

"Oh, I never hurt anyone. I'm very careful so I don't hurt them, right Leslie?" He smiled at Leslie again.

"How would Leslie know?" Serena asked confused. Then suddenly it all clicked. "Oh God." She said as she looked at Leslie, but Leslie did her best to avoid looking at her.

"Oh, come on, I wasn't that bad, was I?"

"Go to hell. This isn't about me. This is about a little girl, your daughter, who was raped by you, her own father!" Leslie yelled.

"Well, if I remember well, your father did the same to you." Roberto said.

Serena just looked shocked at Leslie.

Leslie ignored her and continued.

"I told you, this isn't about me and the son of a bitch is dead, so it's not like it really matters." Leslie told him.

"Well, he's dead because you killed him! He was my best friend you little bitch!" Roberto stood up angry.

Leslie stood up angry too. "It was self-defense!" She screamed as they were face to face.

"Well, you'll go to hell!" He screamed.

"And you will too! After you rot in prison for the rest of your life for raping that little girl!" Leslie screamed before walking out angry.

Serena stood up, still in shock and walked out without saying anything.

When she got to the car, Leslie was sitting on the floor by it in the parking lot crying.

Serena went over and sat next to her, pulling Leslie towards her and letting her cry.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay."


	5. Chapter 5

_"It's okay, it's going to be okay."_

* * *

"No, it's not, it's never okay, it doesn't go away." She said as she pulled away from Serena.

"It will, you'll see. It takes time, but it will."

"How do you know?" Leslie asked.

Serena looked at her. "Because my niece was kidnapped when she was three by my brother, her father."

"Oh, did they find her?" Leslie asked.

"No, uh, they didn't. I never saw her again. My brother was abusing her sexually and I didn't know, I only figured it out after it had happened twice. I went to the police and I turned him in. The next day he was gone with her." Serena said as tears brimmed her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Leslie said.

"Me too, I loved her more than her own mother did, her mother left after she was born."

"What was her name?" Leslie asked.

"Actually, now that you mention it, it was Leslie." Serena said.

"Uhm, can I ask you something?" Leslie asked.

"Sure."

"Was your brother's name, by any chance Bill Johnson?"

Serena frowned. "Yeah, how did you...oh God..." She said as she gasped.

"We can have a DNA test done if you want to know."

"Of course I want to know, are you kidding me?" Serena asked.

Leslie smiled. They got up and got in the car so they could have a DNA test done.

When they got there, they did the test and waited a few hours. **(I have no idea how long a DNA test takes, but let's pretend it's a few hours)**

"Serena Southerlyn and Leslie Johnson." The DNA tech called and gave them a paper.

They looked at the paper and then at each other.

"Wow." They said at the same time and then started laughing.

Serena hugged Leslie as tight as she could as tears fell. "I'm never letting anyone take you from me again." She whispered.

Leslie hugged her too. She then pulled back and took a worn out picture from her pocket and passed it to Serena.

Serena looked at the picture and her mouth fell open.

"I knew all along, I just played dumb, cause I didn't know if you still loved me." Leslie said.

The picture was of Serena playing with Leslie, when she was a little girl and Serena was younger.

"You kept this? And why didn't you tell me anything? Of course I still love you, and I always will Leslie."

"My dad let me keep it, I don't know why, but he did."

"I'm glad he did, this was my favorite picture, I actually have it hanging on the wall in my living room."

Leslie smiled.

"Come on, let's tell Abbie, she's not gonna believe it."

Leslie shook her head and smiled as she followed her aunt Serena to the car as they headed to Serena and Abbie's house.

* * *

When they got there, Serena opened the door and Leslie followed her in, immediately she noticed the big picture frame on the wall.

Leslie chuckled. "Wow, you weren't kidding."

Serena looked at her skeptical and then looked at where Leslie was looking and smiled.

"I don't kid." Serena said.

Leslie shook her head still smiling.

"Abbie?" Serena called out.

"Yeah?" Came the response from the kitchen.

"You're not going to believe this." Serena said as she entered the kitchen, gave Abbie a quick kiss and pulled out a paper and passed it to her.

Abbie then noticed Leslie. "Hi." She said with a smile.

"Hi." Leslie said as she returned the smile.

Abbie then looked at the paper and her eyes went wide. She looked at Serena then Leslie, then Serena and then Leslie again and then Serena.

"You-you-you're-Oh my God." She said.

"Yeah, I didn't believe it either." Serena said.

"Wow." Abbie said.

"She knew all along." Serena said pointing to Leslie.

"You knew, then why didn't you say something?" Abbie asked Leslie.

Leslie shrugged.

Serena responded. "Because she thought I didn't love her anymore."

Abbie looked at Leslie in desbelief. "You're kidding, right?"

"Well, my dad said-" Leslie started then sighed. "Nothing, forget it, I just didn't think after all these years..."

"But she does." Abbie said.

"Now I know." Leslie said.


	6. Chapter 6

_"But she does." Abbie said._

_"Now I know." Leslie said._

* * *

"Now, we need to talk." Serena told Leslie.

Leslie nodded.

"I'll go watch TV in the room."

"No, it's okay, you're gonna know anyways, so I don't really care." Leslie said and sighed.

Abbie looked a bit unsure, but stayed anyways, they went to the living room and sat down.

Leslie sighed. "Okay, so what do you want to know?"

"Did you live all these years with Bill?" Serena asked as Abbie sat there watching the conversation.

"No, I only lived with him up until I was 7, then he...sold me to this other guy, which I lived with him until I was 10, who sold me to this other guy which I lived with from 10 to 13, then I ran away." She said as she swallowed hard.

Serena closed her eyes and tried not to show the anger she was feeling towards her brother.

"Did they...?" Serena couldn't complete the question, but Leslie understood that her aunt was asking her if they had raped her.

Leslie nodded and Serena put her head in her hands.

Both Abbie and Leslie heard Serena mutter 'son of a bitch'.

"How did your dad die?"

"I, uh...I killed him." Leslie said as she looked down.

"He was going to do it again. I was 12 and the guy that I was living with at the time let my father have a little 'fun'. So my dad started undressing me and everything so I told him to stop, he didn't, so I screamed at him to stop and he still didn't, that's when I spotted the knife. He said that I didn't have a choice. He pushed me on the bed and I kicked him, we fought, I grabbed the knife and stabbed him twice. The police then came and everything and ruled it self defense." Leslie said.

Abbie and Serena exchanged glances that clearly said: 'I'm sick'.

Later, Leslie stayed for dinner and recounted some other events that had ocurred in her childhood. She then went home and Serena and Abbie were alone.

They laid down on the bed next to each other.

"She's gone to hell and back." Serena said sadly.

"Yeah, but now she's got you and she's also got me." Abbie said.

Serena smiled and kissed her lover's lips softly.

"I know, it's just that it's hard to know that she's your niece and you weren't there to protect her, you know?"

"Yeah, but you couldn't have done anything, Serena." Abbie said.

Serena sighed. "I know, but I can now and that«s exactly what i'm going to do, I'm going to be there for her."

Abbie smiled and they went to sleep knowing that they were going to help Leslie get over this.

**The End.**

* * *

**A\N: Thanks to the people who followed this story and I hope you liked it. Please leave a review ;D**


End file.
